


Forga Lore: Silver Society

by SkeletonHypetrain



Series: The Forga Lore [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Series: The Forga Lore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686622
Kudos: 1





	1. Amnesicon

Amnesicon is a way to call the darkness in the arcane world and another way to call a dark and thick sea filled with eyes, that sea rested in the obscurita realm, this word was recognizable among tar-like creatures with a lot of eyes known as “the dark creatures of amnesicon” or “Amnesicons”, these creatures lived with obscuritas, with the same status of these necromancers.

The lord obscurita was obsessed with speaking the darkness of his kind to the world of mortals after he heard about the 1st Monster Boom, so he sent a half of the amnesicon population to spread the darkness in the world during the 1880s, these creatures were often familiars for the ones who sold their soul to Abbadon or simply workers, according to some old writings, the amnesicon’s substance taste like molasses.

after the monster boom,some of the amnesicons discovered their necromancer abilities by swallowing a corpse and transforming the body into a new creature filled with hatred, they rebel against the lord obscurita for what they have to them,proclaiming themselves as “dark creatures” while the other side was against it, ending in some sort of civil war that wasn't too big after all with a draw, the “dark creatures" continued with its necromantic powers, creating monsters who once were humans filled with anger.

Lord obscurita was so shocked that some amensicons wanted to rebel against him by creating very dangerous creatures by using human corpses, so he sent one of the warriors of Euronymous: Salvatore, to earth to prevent future attacks, while Salvatore was roaming at earth, the lord was with Lilith, a red-haired demon who was mourning for her love from centuries ago, as they were talking, Lilith was unexpectedly sent to earth again due to an summoning, the lord used a dimensionite to locate her, he saw that she was lying on the floor of a burnt mansion, a man found the demon, lord obscurita wish the best.

Years later, the “dark creature” situation was still going on, the most notorious sighting was in a city, those dark creatures were spotted birches, walls,furnitures, paintings or anything that is eye related and also it could be a mansion which its inside was filled with those mentioned objects, one day, a big amnesicon appeared on the shore of the city’s beach, the dark creature side was so happy to have a big one, the confused big amnesia didn't want to be on that side, he wanted to know what was going on,why he was brought to life, with anger and confusion, the big one started to attack the city.

the city’s people was being attacked by the amnesicons and that big one flowing like a tsunami, Salvatore was running down the streets while his friend: Garoth was carrying the townspeople with a young strangey and her family in save places, Salvatore found a red and blue haired woman wandering around in a tattered dress, he recognized the girl as lilith, she had been through a hard time when she arrived on earth, Salvatore saw the big wave of amnesicon, so he pulled out his weapon that he forged called “La Lanza Argenta”(silver lance), and made the final kill to the big one, as a finishing move, Salvatore swing his weapon and put it on the ground, creating a seal that banished that big pile of molasses away.  
The townspeople and garoth cheered at him for such victory, the seal he created, became the first one of the four seals, which is named after these creatures, the amnesicons from the “dark creatures” side apologized for their actions to the other side, thus the half of this kind became peaceful with each other.

Lilith, after the amnesiattack, she disguised in his human form with blue hair, just in case, someone will not noticed that she’s a demon, and with the help of Salvatore, they founded a group called “the silver society” in case there’s an attack like that one.

As the years pass by, Lilith began to start her quest to find new members from the society, the first one was Lester, who recently left the MI5 after he witnessed the gruesome fate of one of the subjects, then they found another member, Layla, a girl from the arcane world who unknowingly went to earth, but she was happy to join.

And thus the silver society began its bussiness.


	2. Bone Alley

Prologue:

Ancornu city, an attack had occurred at the city’s gardens near the silver palace and the now-conquered academy HQ, two persons were found dead , three witnesses and one injures, according to the witnesses, they saw a skeleton wearing black clothes and a scarf attacking by using some black tentacle that reached from its mouth, same description, the same thing, many antcornians saw this skeletal being in parties, events and places at night, thus turning into a urban legend among the people in that town.

One night, a party was taken place at night, people were dancing, speaking and drinking while “Mary on a cross” was playing, some people were singing, at the left, there was Layla holding her red plastic cup, she went to the party because she wanted to socialize with some of the people, while speaking with a girl, Layla saw at the distance a Skeleton, Layla told the girl about that skeleting, the girl was shocked she told her that skeleton was the one that everyone talks about it. Layla walked to the terrace where she saw him.

Layla looked at the skeleton, who was smoking, she introduced herself, the skeleton just gave a card with his name on it: Cornelius Jacobean, she was happy to meet him, Layla spent the party talking with him, they soon became best friends.  
(end of Prologue)

Salvatore heard the news about some urban legend about a skeleton attacking the city,he analyzed it by seeing some newspaper cuts that told about that being who was threatening the city, Lester was sent on a mission while Salvatore was investigating the case, Lester wandered through the streets of Antcornu to search about the skeleton, the antcornians told him that the best source of finding clues about that urban legend is at the Sub-demon, as he entered to the underground, he saw Eldain playing at the arcades, Lester asked about that urban skeleton that everyone was talking about, Eldain heard about that bonelad but they had to go at Howard’s base, later, Howard told to them that he had a bit of information, While Lester was looking at some documents, he found a file about the skeleton, he realized that the skeleton had a name: Cornelius Jacobean, Lester didn't realized that Cornelius was part of the pseudo-victims of the monster protocol, but he escaped when they put him at the infamous white room, Howard showed some documents about how the bonelad began its killings at some hotels and alleys, one of them was the massacre at crocodile hotel

Eldain,after seeing this, he said “Man...that Cornelius didn't dodge a bullet, he dodged an entire gorilla zoo”,Lester didn't know about that, until now, days later, Lester spent the day at some modern day party, he noticed that Layla was with that Cornelius lad, Layla was happy to see Lester, she introduced her new friend, but Lester wasn't a bit happy at all, he told Layla that this skeleton is just a dangerous man, Layla didn't understand that, but Cornelius started to attack Lester and everyone in the building, Salvatore appeared to beat that skeleton, right after he pulled out the silver spear, he looked at the bonelad, Salvatore couldn't believe what the saw, he saw his childhood friend after a long time, Cornelius was happy to see Salvatore, Layla was a bit disappointed for that anti-climatic battle.  
Lester apologized to Cornelius about what happened,Salvatore asked Cornelius to join the silver society, he nodded, after the anticlimactic scenery, the silver society announced about the newest member, the antcornians were not surprised at all after they all got used to it when it comes to monster attacks.

Cornelius’s first task along with Layla was about going the known district in Antcornu city: Bone Alley, which it was known for their gothic decorations and also known for their hot topic versions of libraries, restaurants, as Layla and her friend were wondering through the streets, Cornelius noticed a drawer placed at the middle of the street, with his curiosity as he open the drawer, the furniture started to shake violently, revealing that it was an amnesicon, Layla appeared holding a book, it was about the adventures of a skeleton wearing some 1930s clothes and girl along with some creatures.

Cornelius was a bit surprised, he didn't know that there were books about that, suddenly two mortals tried to attack Layla just because she was from the arcane world just because the human race was the only race that would dominate earth,Cornelius’s black tentacles came out of his mouth and killed those mortals, Layla was in shock, Cornelius hugged Layla and continued with their task, which it ended with both of them at the library.


	3. The Silver Key

During the events of “Bone Alley”, Lilith was at the HQ, when suddenly Sixto appeared in front of her, the ancient skeleton returned after he pseudo-redeemed in a comic convention along with his friend, he asked about why she still mourning for her long and lost love and all she just have to look at the bright side: by dating Sixto, Lilith looked angrily at him after hearing such thing, Sixto, in his assholeness, he asked the blue-haired lady if she desired to create a lethal weapon of hers, just like Salvatore, she accepted the deal, but with the only condition that he couldn't cause any trouble just very long time ago.

Sixto, after hearing lilith’s order, He opened a portal which led to the entrance of the Dimensionalis: Omnipotentis, Omnipotentis looks exactly like the intro of the ps2 console, the person who enters to omnipotentis begins to float while the four beams float around while he or she sees the towers, then he/she goes down being surrounded by those 4 white lights and then he/she goes to dimensionalis which include adventisings, Lilith and Sixto skipped that part, as they wandered through that void part, Sixto told her that it was a long time since he entered to this void since his first sealing in 1898.

Mirror maker saw these two at the entrance, which he and the rest of the beings were shocked two, even they hide from the evil Sixto, but he hasn't got the time to destroy another city, Mirror maker asked what he wanted, Sixto wanted to get some materials,Mirror maker suggested about the mines at the outskirts of Dimensionalis, the mines were owned by his son: Az-Teroith.

The Mines contained a good source of dimensionite and other metals, Sixto picked up a silver ore, Sixto thanked Mirror-maker, then the two went to another part of the dimensionalis, brimstone, which was also the birthplace of Sixto, he was happy to return to his hometown, he and lilith went to the forge section, were Sachiel, an armored powers,was forging some new flaming swords, The angel asked what weapon should he forge for the lady, Lilith asked to created a key, Sachiel replied if she was thinking about creating some sort of keyblade, but she added that would be like a shapeshifting key that would turn into a weapon, Sachiel accepted the deal, hours of forge later, Sachiel gave to Lilith the weapon, which she called the silver key, it was nice designed key which had a emerald at the centre.

When they returned to the society HQ, Sixto asked if she had one reason for the weapon, She explained the purpose about that key to him, someone was hearing Lilith’s plan at the distance.

After Lilith accepted Cornelius in the silver society, she was with Sixto again, She told him that he was right about her past love, the best thing is to let the past go, Sixto was happy to date Lilith, he told her that one of his minions removed the amnesicon out of a gremlin thanks to one of his books that he wrote, the blue-haired Lady was astonished after hearing that, the skeledemon was so proud that one of the copies of his book, Lilith was a bit confused, Sixto forgot to tell that he wrote a book when he was at the Obscurita Realm about how to recreate some Obscurita magic and rituals, also the Lord Obscurita collaborated on the working of the book by adding the method of how to remove the amnesicon of an amnesified body.

The next day, the arcane world spotted the attacks of a blue haired boy, the arcane community did not expect that when it came to anime attacks.


	4. Indigo Impact

(May Contain Anime references)

Many Years ago, Norvegicus became friends with this Man called Daisuke, a humble anime hero and had a sort of awesome powers, he could become a powerful being thanks to his forms, since then Novegicus, Salvatore, Cornelius and Daisuke formed a team which became the “team apocalypse”.

Everyone talked about how awesome was Daisuke and his friends, he was nicknamed as the “Blue Lighting” for his stupendous abilities, as time goes by, Daisuke met another anime woman called Keiko, they deeply fell in love, months later, they got married, and later on they brought the good news that he and his wife were expecting a child, everyone was so happy.

Months had passed, Daisuke had to fight during a war while his wife was at the hospital, Norvegicus was fooling around at the waiting room while his girlfriend was reading a magazine, the doctor appeared and told them to go, Keiko gave birth to a healthy boy with sky blue hair, just like his father, suddenly Norvegicus’s phone started to rang, one of the warriors told that Daisuke died, Keiko asked if her husband was alright, Norvegicus gave the bad news that her husband died during war, after hearing that, the pain was abysmal that she died from a heart attack, Norvegicus and Demona had no other choice than adopt the child, Norvagicus named the child “Itachi” and ending the team apocalypse.

As years passed by Norvegicus and Demona raised Itachi, they noticed that Itachi had the same powers as his dead father, Itachi was glad that they accepted him, he was just a happy child, his dream was to be the greatest warrior of them all, but norvegicus always said “don't get too motivated ‘bout that and watch spongebob like every kid”, When the moments that they told them that he was adopted, Itachi filled his motivation to find his father.., even though he didn't understand that his father was dead.

not everything is just sparkles and butterflies, years later, Norvegicus was with Cornelius walking through the forest, until they encountered a being that wore a tattered armor, he and his skeleton friend fought against him, Norvegicus tried his best to avoid the attacks, while Cornelius was punching him, as a final kill, Cornelius grabbed the being by the neck and punch him deeply, Norvegicus noticed something that made him scream, Cornelius didn't know what was happening so he ripped the being’s heart out and drop him off the ground, he turned around to see a teenage Itachi staring at such thing.

Norvegicus went towards the body of that being, that creature that they killed was Daisuke, they couldn't believe it, Norvegicurs tried to explain everything while Itachi was screaming and crying “OTOSAN!”, suddenly, Itachi stopped crying, a dark aura flew into him, his hair turned Indigo, then his left arm turned into dark claw, he roared and attack Cornelius in a violent way that he fractured 5 of his ribs, the skeleton, now injured, ran away while Norvegicus ran to the nearest arcane seven eleven to contact Demona about what happened, later, Itachi disappeared, Demona and Norvegicus never saw their adopted son again.

Until some years later, where the arcane world spotted some attacks of a Indigo-haired young man.The Silver society heard the news about the Indigo menace that was arriving to Antcornu city, the society told to the antcornians about this warning, but they were ok because they had some of the robot guardians that would do the job.

The robot guardians returned to the Silver society HQ, they spotted the Indigo Villain, the robots described the bad guy as a young man with spiky dark blue hair and wearing some sort of dark suit, one of the members: Lilith, asked about more information about him, the robots told them the locations, the Indigo menace was approaching to the sports center.

Without any doubt, Salvatore,Lilith,Layla,Cornelius and Lester went to the sports center, right after they arrived they saw him, the young man floating, surrounded in that dark aura, the Indigo boy was saying some sort of speech, after that, the battle had started, it was a hard one, because the Indigo was pulling out some exaggerated moves.

When the team thought it was over, strangey appeared out of nowhere, wearing a konoha headband and the hokage suit, she came back from Konoha after staying 5 weeks during the hokage program in Summer, when told that everyone was alive in Konoha at the previous convention, the naruto fandom couldn't believe that their favourite characters such as Minato, obito and more were alive after all, and the mangas and anime were just a another way to tell the story. 

Strangey, already activating her rasengan,strangey threw the rasengan which it didn't do anything to the bad guy, then the indigo man went full super saiyan, the half demon stood and asked what was happening, then Norvegicus appeared, Salvatore was surprised to see his friend again, the rat told them that this Indigo man was his adopted son: Itachi, but there’s was no time to tell the backstory, they need to stop Itachi, strangey told to Itachi about Naruto’s backstory, but Itachi didn't care about how people accepted him, you need to kill them even if they accept you.

while Itachi was going super saiyan he slowly went into a transforming process, in which the dark aura transformed into a dragon with seven wings, Itachi’s hair become more dark blue and long, his body slowly turned into a big one, he become a dark beast known as the “seven winged dragon of darkness”.

Lilith used the silver key, but someone stole that weapon, Itachi asked “you mean this”, he pulled out a key, it was the silver key, the key turned into a spear and began to attack Layla, but Cornelius protected her,but he was stabbed by that silver spear, Layla went to see if her friend was ok, she heard “Im...im fine”, she heard his voice for the first time, Itachi added that he heard about Lilith’s purpose for the silver key was to kill Cornelius, Layla couldn’t believe in such thing like that, Lilith told to her that he’s lying, the real purpose is that she really wanted to create a weapon of her own and use to prevent some future threats.

Layla stood up and looked at Itachi, then she transformed into some sort of long-haired magical girl with armor, she was so bright that everyone started to wear sunglasses, so Layla in her magic form, she defeated Itachi in a epic way, Itachi fell to the ground, thanks to Layla’s power, it turned him back to normal, he stood up asking what happened, Norvegicus went towards him and hugged him, he was happy to see his son again.  
After the battle, Itachi was so happy to go back with his family and apologized about everything, the best things to let these things go, Cornelius recovered from that attack, this ended with Lester and everyone else, now Itachi became the “Second blue lighting”.


	5. Epilogue

After the events of the Impact, Sixto was in his office from his evil lair, talking with his Girlfriend: Lilith about how he will return to his evil routine just like the old days, he also added that he was tired to go on a quest to find his father, and for celebrating his re-rising as an evil lord, he would go to some planets.


End file.
